This present invention, which discloses a modified thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) rolling film and a preparation method thereof, belongs to the field of resin film manufacturing.
Thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) film has been widely used in automotive electronics, medical equipment, daily necessities and other areas due to its superior characteristics of excellent toughness, high strength, non-toxic, tasteless, and thermal processing performance. Tape casting is currently a widely-used method for the manufacture of TPU films. The method suffers from low productivity, non-uniform thickness, and high production cost because all of the modified additives must be granulated before being added. As such, application of the thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) film is limited.
This present invention has optimized the recipe and the preparation method, overcome the process issues of uneven plasticizing, easily-stuck to the roller and so on. The modified thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) rolling film disclosed herein offers better economic and social advantages due to its properties of high productivity, uniform thickness, high surface gloss, and excellent resistance to yellowing, abrasion, flame, low temperature.